HAO One Shot Day 2013
by mola26
Summary: I know this is late but I wanted to post it! Eddie and Nina come back to Anubis for a reunion. Sorry it's shorter than my usual stories.


**Hey everyone! This is my HOA ONe SHot Day 2013 entry. JaylaHeart sent me a private message and requested me to do this. I know it's supposed to be posted on July 30th, but I"ll be at camp and I wanted to post it even if it's late. So here's my first try at a One Shot! Enjoy!3**

Eddie's POV

Slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. I rubbed my eyes and looked down to see my loving wife using my chest as a pillow. She looked so peaceful and it brought a smile to my face. I looked at the clock and realized that I had to wake up my sleeping beauty.

"Nina," I whispered. "Nina, you have to wake up." She moved and lifted her head.

"Good morning."

"Good morning sweetheart. We have to get up."

"Why? I don't want to."

"We have to leave for breakfast in 30 minutes so I'd advice you to start getting ready right now." I kissed her on the forehead and went to go get my clothes from my suitcase. I changed into a white V-neck shirt and my black jeans. I looked over and saw Nina walk out of the bathroom in a robe. She changed into blue, ripped skinny jeans and a tight, purple V-neck shirt. She put on plain black heels.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that shirt on you." I said as I came behind her, wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her neck.

"No I don't think you have. As much as I'm loving this we should get going."

"Alright, I'll get the keys." We left the hotel, got in the car, and started to drive to the cafe.

"I can't believe we are doing this Eddie."

"Well my Nina, they were gonna have to find out sooner or later."

"How about later?"

"Nope, sorry my love but we're already here."

Nina's POV

He stepped out of the car and opened my door. I slowly got out of the car and we held hands as we walked into the little cafe. We walked up and the waitress showed us to a room where all of the Anubis kids were meeting up. Many of them had meet ups once every couple of months, but Eddie and I haven't seen any of them since graduation….these past 6 years have gone by fast. Amber wasn't even at me and Eddie's wedding a year and a half ago. I was nervous to see everyone…and what would happen when we find out. I was wearing a bigger fitting jacket so no one could see my bump. We waked into the room to find everyone walking amongst themselves.

Alfie had his arm around Amber's waist while they were talking to Patricia and Joy. I was guessing that they were single because I didn't see them with anyone. Then I saw Fabian walk over to joy and kiss her on the cheek; I didn't see any rings so I guessed they must be dating.

To the right side of the room was Jerome talking to Mara and Mick; he had his arm around her and she had on an engagement ring. I could tell that Jerome was extremely uncomfortable and I tensed up because I could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

Eddie noticed my body stiffed, squeezed my hand, and whispered in my ear, "Everything is gonna be okay. I promise." I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand back.

A couple of minutes past until I saw Amber look our way and her mouth dropped, like literally her mouth was hanging open.

"N..N…N..Nina? Eddie?" Everyone looked at her and then at us. I felt my hands getting sweaty and I gave them a small smile.

"Hi everyone." I said, trying to tame the awkward silence.

"Eddie, is that really you?"

"Yeah, Patricia it's really me." Joy looked down and saw our hands linked together and her eyes grew big.

"Nina…is that a wedding ring?"

"Yes it is, we got married a year and a half ago." We both held up our left hands to show them our rings.

"What?! You two are married?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah Patricia, that's what these rings mean." Eddie said, I could tell that Patricia looked like she was gonna blow up tonight. "Just like my beautiful wife just told you, we've been married for a year and a half." And after that Eddie gave me a longer peck and smiled at everyone.

"Wait! Why didn't I know about this?"

"amber, it's not like we've been in touch….especially after graduation when you guys said that you'd never want to talk to me again. so that's why you didn't know." I know it was a little blunt but I could tell that one of my mood swings was coming and so did Eddie.

"Well let's not live in the past and start living in the here and now. Why don't we all sit down and share what we've been up to or something." My Eddie said trying to change the topic, but not the best way.

We all sat down at a big table and started with a quick update about each other.'

"Well Alfie and I live in Paris where I run a very successful and fashionable clothing store and boutique." Amber said to start the updates off while squealing at the end. I missed that a little.

"Well, I've become a detective now and I'm single." Jerome said with a little smirk. "I investigate homicides."

"Well Mick is in the minor leagues for football and I'm a professor at Oxford. We also are engaged." Mara stated with a big smile on her face.

"It's not as good as American football, and they say that soccer is manly and cool." I heard Eddie say under his breathe only for me to hear, I giggled at his comment and Patricia gave me a dirty look; but not as dirty as Fabian's.

"My Faby and I live together in a penthouse in London and he's studying to be a doctor while I'm working at a bank. We are living happily ever after in love, isn't that right Faby?" Joy said while pinching his cheek and everyone saw him getting annoyed and mad.

"Yes Joy." He responded with an annoyed tone. We all looked towards Patricia.

"So, what have you been up to Patricia?"

"I'm a wedding consultant at a big bridal store in London." She said with much pride while looking at me. "What about you two?" She asked with venom in her question.

"Well, Nina and I live In L.A. I'm also a homicide detective like Jerome. Nina is a best selling write, her first book just came out a week ago and it's been on the Best Sellers list since the day it came out." Eddie looked at me with one eyebrow raised and I smiled at him and nodded. "We are also expecting our first child in 4 months." He said while placing his hand over my bump.

Everyone froze.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Fabian, I'm 5 months pregnant, see." I stood up, took off my jacket, and let my tight shirt show off my bump.

"How could you be pregnant by this..this…this jack ass?"

"Fabian! Don't call my husband a jackass! You have no right to!"

"Yeah Fabian, it's the whores fault!" Patricia said while pointing at me.

"Patricia don't call mew ice that! Nina and I haven't talked to anyone of you for 6 years and you're calling her a whore? How does that happen? And no I still love you' you broke up with me 7 years ago for another guy. Come on Nina, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and we left the cafe. I felt a tear leave my right eye and I quickly whipped it away.

When we got back to the hotel I laid down on the bed immediately.

"It's okay babe, we did what we came here to do. See the Anubis kids, we never had to become friends with them or have them accept us. Now we leave in two days so I say we order room service in 2 ours and we just stay in and watch a couple of movies, okay?"

"Okay."

The Next Day

We walked back into the hotel after having lunch right outside Big Ben. Eddie's phone rang and he answered it. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes taking a deep breathe. Once Eddie was done with his phone call he walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed.

"Who was that?"

"Jerome, he said that everyone wants us to meet them tonight at Anubis house."

"When?"

"In 2 hours."

"Fine, so we should leave in about an hour then."

Once we got to the Anubis House I decided that nothing could scare me with Eddie by my side. We walked in and saw everyone in the living room sitting down waiting for us.

"Please sit down." Amber said, we both went over to the love seat and sat down. Eddie cleared his throat and put his arm around me.

"So, are you guys gonna talk or what?" Eddie said breaking the silence.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're sorry for everything. for graduation and the way Patricia and Fabian snapped at you. YOu guys never deserved it. I know that I'm sorry I believe that everyone else is. We hope that you guys can forgive us. I hope that I'm forgiven." A couple of seconds went by before U speak.

"Amber, you're forgiven, but I'm not gonna go back to you as BFF's like we used to be. YOu have to earn my trust agin, okay?"

"Okay."

**That's my first one shot. Sorry it was late, updates will be soon for all of my stories.**

**-Morgan**


End file.
